Majora's Mask: ReLiving The Three Days
by IIxBENJIROxII
Summary: 7 years after saving Termina, Zelda & Link return to Clock Town to see the Festival, although Link is still mentally scarred. Zelda overhears Link & Kafei talking, so Link uses the Song of Time to fix the mistake he's made. He goes back too far and returns to the same day 7 years ago that he fears. Needing support, Link goes to Kafei, in which Kafei is also going through a problem.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

After beating Majora's Mask last night, I've been really motivated to write something about it. I found the Anju & Kafei quest one of the most memorable side quests in all of gaming history and is also what is inspiring me to write this fanfiction. The beginning of the event in this story happen after Majora's Mask.

**...**

"Why can't we just sit down and talk about it?" I ask Zelda.

"Because, Link, there is nothing to talk about! Your going." She hollars at me. Some of the castle guards begin to back away in fear of their angry princess.

"You have been making no sense lately. You tell me everything is fine then suddenly you tell me I'm ruining everything." I tell her.

"No, you make no sense! What I don't understand is why you don't want to celebrate our first year married like normal couples." She turns and begins walking down the hallway. I follow.

"Zelda, I never said I don't want to celebrate. I just don't want to go there!" I admit to my wife. She walks faster.

"Termina is a beautiful land, you had said so yourself! I already announced we would arrive in Clock Town to the citizens and they are expecting us there **tomorrow**, Link."

I don't know why she doesn't understand why I don't want to go. She constantly reminds me that it happened seven years ago and it was only three days of my life. Yes, it was only three days, but those were three days I had to live over and over and over again, constantly thinking of death and how to save people. I know I saved the land and they will be happy to see me again, this time as a hero, but I just don't want to return.

Returning would mean staying in the very town I had nightmeres about for years. It would mean I would be constantly thanked for what I did seven years ago. I don't even want to be known as a hero, I want all thoughts of those terrible three days gone.

"Link. Please. Just pack your bag..." She tells me, then unlocking our bedroom door for us to both enter. I sigh and go inside.

...

I finally gave in and packed my bag. Fighting with Zelda is pointless, I will never win. Nor will I ever be able to explain to her long enough why I don't want to go. Sometimes our relationship seems extreamly one sided, and she is constantly in control.

I didn't pack very much, though, because I don't plan on staying long. Only essentials were packed.

After packing, I crawl into our bed, alone. I close my eyes and try despritly to fall asleep. Its not very late, but Zelda plans on leaving extreamly early, and we will arive around 6am. When we get there, it will be exactly seven years from my first time stepping foot in Clock Town. Everyone should have already started setting up for this years Carnival.

_**'Dawn of the final day.'**_

I sit up fast and gasp.

_** '24 hours remain.'**_

Even now, these thoughts stay planted in the back of my mind. Replaying over and over again. The sight of masks scare the hell out of me, and I can't even look a child in the eye.

"Everything is over now, Link. Everything is fine!" Zelda would always reassure me with a smile. "No need to worry!" She would always tell me. As demanding Zelda is, she can have this safe affect on me, but its limited.

The bedroom door opens, then closes again. Zelda comes and sits on the bed, right beside me. "Sleepy already?" She softly asks me. I nod.

Zelda lyes down with me and rests her head on my chest.

"Link... I was thinking..." She starts. "It is awfully terrible of me to force you to go to Termina... If you don't want to go then thats alright with me... Im sorry." She tells me. Now theres a big weight lifted from me. I hug her in thanks.

We lay down in silence for awhile until she finally speaks again. "I truely am sorry... Its just... I wanted to see the carnival. A-and if using our annaversary as a reason to leave Kingdom grounds and finally see a carnival then I tried to take the oppertunity..." Zelda admits to me.

Thats something I never thought through. Zelda can rarely leave the Castle due to her royal status. Even if she does leave, since she is the Princess then she is surrounded by guards, even just going to the town next to the Castle. Maybe im being selfish, using my memories as a way to not go and stop her from seeing this one little event...

"Zelda..." I breaks some more silence, catching her full attenchion. I sigh then continue. "The crack of day after the carnival, we will return home." I tell her.

Zelda lifts her head up and looks at me through the dark, smiling. "Really? Do you mean it? We can go?!" She sounds like an excited child going to a circus.

"Yes." I say. She repeativly thanks me again, and again, bouncing up and down on her knees on the bed. Quickly, she falls back in a lying possition, and cuddles me.

"Im so happy." She tells me.

"Yeah, me too." I lie. Well, half lie. I like to make her happy, but the fear I have for morning is almost more than I can bare. It almost feels like the moon is falling again. I turn my head and stare out the window, where I can clearly see that the moon remains high up in the sky.

But, maybe it is not the place I fear, maybe its just the memories that scar me. I can't keep myself from talking to people once I arrive just because I don't want the reminder of those days seven years ago... But now that I think about it, those people lived those three days in fear also...

The people of Clock Town may not have had to go through everything I had to. They didn't have to fight monsters or see Majora, but they did experience watching the moon make its way atop their town. They didn't have to relive those days like I did but they still have the memories of the last three days. And tomorrow will mark the seven year annaversary of those days for them too.

"Link..." Zelda quietly calls out in the dark.

"Yes?" I respond.

"Do you want to have kids?" She asks.

Woah... Where did this come from?

"..." I don't respond to that.

Why ask this all the sudden? We have only been married a year, and Zelda doesn't even have her Queen status yet, so why want kids now? Besides that, im not sure if we would make stable parrents. We seem to be fighting more and more lately, and I don't want a child around that.

I wouldnt even know how to raise a kid. I had my childhood taken from me, I don't know how a kid should be acting. I was given a sword and shield before I was even ten, and thats all I can really remember of my childhood now. And all she had known was living her life in a Castle, locked up, not really living a life of her own.

Of course, Zelda has a father, but he was always so busy with the Kingdom that he has other people raise his daughter.

When I was young my father had been killed in the Hyrulean war, and my mother had been extreamly injured durring that same war and that had caused her death. I don't remember anything about them, so I never really did have parents. With neither of us knowing how to raise a child correctly, Im not sure if we should have kids...

"Link?" She asks again. In hopes that she thinks I fell asleep, I don't respond.

Pretty soon after that, I really do fall asleep.

...

"Link!" Zelda hollars at me. "Come on, sleepyhead! Its time to go!" She says, yanking the blanket off of me.

I sit up and rub my eyes. I know she would never let me lye back down for 'five more minuites' so I agree to get up. Maybe I'll just sleep on the way there...

After getting dressed and eatting, we get escorted out to the carrige that will be taking us to Clock Town. We sit in the seats and a guard locks the door.

Zelda leans over to me."You know, you could have worn somthing a little better than that..."

I'm wearing my green outfit. This was the outfit I am known for. It was a remake of the one I had saved the world in since that one was dammaged, and too small. I thought it would be nice to wear a knight-like outfit to this, but apperently not.

Insted of responding, I sigh. Those comments are starting to get a bit insulting...

...

"Link. Wake up. We are almost here!" Zelda shakes me. I open my eyes and finally see sunlight this morning. It should be about 6am by now, and Clock Town is in total view of the road we are on.

_**'Dawn of the first day'**_

No... Stop...

_**'72 hours remain'**_

"Stop..." I accientally say outloud.

"Link..." Zelda becomes worried. "Its not like that again... We are here for the carnival, not that. This time, it will be fun." She attempts to assure me again. I'm not sure if I want to be here anymore...

"Just think! The people, the food, the music, the fun! I heard they even put on fireworks... Fireworks! I've never seen fireworks before!"

"Okay... Your right... This will be fun..." I say to make her happy. A part of me wants to know this is true...

...

Guards carry our bags and help ur out of the carrage. Entering through south Clock Town, I step foot inside the walls for the first time in seven years. People stood near the entrance to greet us. For being only 6am, this town was very lively.

Framilliar faces appeared all around. Some seemed to age more than others. I try to push the thoughts of the last time I saw these people asside and enjoy being around them once again.

As Zelda prefered to stay by the Clock Tower and talk to the people, I had already followed the guards to the Hotel we will be staying at. My wife had not even noticed me slip away from the crowd and leave.

Two guards and I walk into the hotel and I notice another face I know. "Hello, Anju..." I shyly greet her.

Anju looks up from the desk and stairs at me for a few seconds. Finally, she smiles and says, "Link... Your Link, aren't you?!" She seems so suprised. I nod.

"I heard so many rumors about our hero comming back to town but I wasent sure to believe them or not!" She continues. "Oh right! Your reservation! Uh, lets see... here you are!" She hands me the keys to the room. "Your room will he the Hero's Chamber... Erm... It used to be called the 'Knife Chamber' but that has been changed since your last stay. Enjoy!" She tells me. I nod and start walking.

"Oh, Link!" She calls after me. I look back, the guards holding the bags take the key and continue.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I know your probally going to be super busy and all but I was woundering if maybe you and your wife would like to join me and my husband for dinner or something soon... You know, catch up. I mean, you are the reason I got to stay with my husband..." Anju asks me. It does seem like a good idea. And I am curious as to how Kafei has been doing over the years. He must have changed alot apperance wise, surely he's not in child form anymore. Perhaps people think the same about me here?

"Yeah, that would be great." I tell Anju before walking to my room.

...

I get to the room just as the guards leave. The room is just as I remember it.

The tempation to sleep almost draws me to bed but I know that if I did that then Zelda would kill me. I refuse to even sit on the bed.

I notice that there is a chest in the room. If I can remember correctly then last time I was here, the guest that stayed here before me accidentally left a $100 rupee in that chest. Wishing to be lucky, I open the chest. I am shocked at what lays inside.

Inside the chest was an ocarina... Not just any ocarina... I pick it up and examin it. Every little aspect of it look just like the one I got rid of seven years ago... It cant be... No, there is no way they would find it, then just place it in this chest for when I returned. Had they kept it safe from some other being using it? Do the people of Clock Town even know what I had it for? Either way, in my possesion, weither I like it or not, I have the ocarina of time once again.


	2. Chapter 2

With ocarina in pocket, I leave the room to go join my wife. As much as I would rather relax and get used to the fact that I am here once again, I know Zelda would get mad if I didn't go out and be sociable.

I find Zelda around the Clock Tower. She is talking to two men. Insted of going over to her and interupting her conversation, I chose to walk around town.

I get stopped by towns people multipul times, asking about my life now, welcoming me back, telling me how greatfull they are. I'm not used to this kind of attention. I even get stopped by the banker, telling me that they still have my balance from years ago.

Before I know it, the day has flown by. The sky begins to darken and torches are lit. Athough not the night of the festival yet, people are already celebrating by staying outside and having some drinks.

I check back in at the Stock Pot Inn and notice that Zelda is not in the room. I had barely seen her since this morning, she must still be out talking to people. I walk back downstairs just as Anju is leaving too.

"Oh, hello Link!" She greets me. "Heading anywhere specific?" Asks Anju.

"No, not really. I was just heading out to find my wife." I tell her.

"She's probally in the main part of town. Here, come with me. I'm meeting my husband there anyway." She tells me, and leads me out the door.

...

We get to the main area and Zelda is nowhere to be in sight. Right away, Anju finds Kafei and greets him with a hug.

Kafei looks so much older now. His apperance looks no older than mine but he's quite taller than me and a bit more muscular. Without a cheerful look plastered on his face, I might even say I find his apperance intiminating...

They look like a much more appropriate couple now than seven years ago. Kafei had the body of a child, and her a grown woman. If you had not known about the curse placed on Kafei then you would find their love for each other a bit disturbing. But even now, the age diffrence is still noticable, but not as dramatic as before.

"Kafei, say hello to our hero, Link!" Anju says, pulling away from the hug.

"Hello, Link. It's been so long, hasen't it..." Kafei says to me, smiling.

"Uh, yeah.. haha..." I awkwardly laugh. We are surrounded by people who are constantly glaring at me. It's hard to not find this very uncomforable.

"... I'll tell you what. You guys catch up and I will go find Zelda for you!" Anju quickly says before running off. I could have found her myself, but the act is kind.

I look up into the sky and double check that the moon is still up high.

_**'Night of The First Day'**_

_** '60 Hours Ramain'**_

"Link!" Kafei startles me, bringing me back into reality. "Are you okay? Actually, you know what, lets get away from all these people" I don't respond, but I follow him through the crowd.

...

He takes me to the roof of the milk bar. The roof of it had a fenced in, flat area. Just like everywhere else in Clock Town, it has a perfect view of the Clock Tower.

"So, what's happened since you left?" Kafei asks me, leaning partially over the fence.

"Not much..." I start. "Well, I got married..."

"To a princess." Kafei adds in. "Do you live with her? I mean like, in a castle?" He asks me.

"Yes. I have my own home outside the castle but it's rare I stay there." I answer him. It's true, my house has mainly been used to store some of my old things now.

"I see..." Kafei says, looking lost at the sky.

"How's your marriage going?" I ask to him.

"Well... um.." Kafei seems very unsure. It seems like he is hesitating to even answer.

"It definatly could have been better..." He finally states. "There has just been a lot of disagreements and other stupid stuff happening between us lately. But even back then, I'm not sure if I..." Kafei tells me.

There had been a short moment of silence before I break it. "Yeah, I think I know the feeling..." I tell Kafei. He looks over to me, shocked.

"Don't tell me the Princess of Hyrule is constantly nagging and blaming her husband for every little thing too?" Kafei laughs at the thought.

"Yeah, pretty much my life." I confirm to him. "It seems like the more time alone I spend with her the further away we repel each other. Sometimes, I truely do believe that we were better off as just friends." I confess to Kafei. Why am I even telling him this?

"The night I made the promis to marry Anju... I felt as if I had made a mistake... Not like theres anything wrong with her! Just... I felt mixed feeling after that... Did you ever feel that?" Kafei asks me. This does suprise me. That night a long time ago when Kafei and Anju had finally reunited, they seemed deeply in love. They looked perfect for eachother, like no couple I had even seen before. I think for awhile before answering...

"Sometimes, I do feel like I regret getting married... It's not really because of her as it is because of me. To be honiest, I've never truely had a stable relationship in any way to anyone. With any trace of family gone, and all the traveling I've ever done, I haven't really been around anywhere for too long to have a proper relationship in any way..." I confess, more saying this to myself than Kafei. It's only now that I realize this.

"Damn... Well, Link, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll always be around." Kafei tells me.

"Thanks." I tell him. It truely does mean a lot to me to have someone there for me.

...

I enter the Stock Pot Inn and make my way up the stairs. It has became very late now, and I'm hoping Zelda has make her way back to the room, as she should have recieved a set of spare keys. I have barely even seen her today, but knowing her she was chatting it up to a ton of people.

I twist the doorknob and see that it's unlocked. Zelda must already be inside. I enter the room as well.

The light is off, and I see Zelda on her side, lying in bed. I need to find my bag to get a change of clothes, so I turn on the light, hoping she won't be bothered by it.

"Go away." Zelda calls out. Huh?

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Leave." She demands.

"Wha-? Zelda!" I say out.

"Link, get out! I don't want to see you tonight!" Why is she telling me this?

"Zelda? What's going on? Why are you-"

"Link, just get out! If you don't want to be married to me then you should just leave me!" Zelda cuts me off. Wait, what did she just say?

"What are you talking about?" I ask her.

"I'm talking about how I finally found you, and you and Anju's husband were talking about how you regret marrying me!" She sits up and faces me. I now see that she had been crying not too long ago.

I'm shocked. I didn't even hear anyone around. And I didn't know she was looking for me, I thought she must have been just out and about with other people.

"Link, it's one thing to want a divorce, but another to tell everybody but me first." She tells me.

"I never said I wanted a divorce or that I told everybody." I tell her.

"You pratically did! And you told Anju's husband before me..." She turns back around and lies in bed once again.

There is a long silence in the room. I know that she is truely heartbroken. I didn't know just telling a old friend something could possibly ruin my future like this. I hate seeing Zelda like this too, it hurts me to look at her, and I know it's my fault.

I turn out the light and walk out the door. I know that Zelda could use some more time spent alone, and if not than away from me.

...

I stand on the balcony of the hotel. Even though I had just been outside, I feel as if I need fresh air.

The streets are silent and moonlight lits up the area. It is only a few hours until sunlight hits and morning will arrive.

_** 'Dawn of The Second Day'**_

No, stop thinking that, It's still the same day... These stupid thoughts come and go as they please. Flashbacks and memories, all remain burried somewhere in my mind. I wish that I could go back in time and live like it all never happened, like I was never the hero. If I could save the world as a child then I'm sure someone else could. Of course, they would not have the Ocarina of Time. Nor would they have the drums, or the horn, or the guitar...

I pull the ocarina from my pocket and examin it once again. This one little instument has helped me countless of times. I have gotten away from situations, speed up my day, teleported with it, helped others with it, and even reversed time with this.

_ Reversed time..._

I hesitate before putting the mouth part on my lips. I have reversed time so many times before, you would think the song is permiently inprinted into my head. If I could just go back to this morning...

...

Morning light hits my eyes. Framilliar faces are scattered all over the area. For it only being 6am, this town is very lively.

** "Wha- What just happened? Everything has... Started over..."**

I look up and see a golden ball of light. No..

Confused and scared, I look around at my surroundings.

Finally, I am able to seriously mean it when I think to myself,

**Dawn of The First Day**

** 72 Hours Remain.**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Like I had mentioned in my other fanfiction, it's summer and suddenly I have a life? Wow, never thought that would happen...

No, I'm kidding. I wasn't expecting to be so busy this summer because I had moved not too long ago so im far from my friends but some how they are managing to still keep me busy. And besides that, I'm re-joining martial arts again for something to do, so I'll be even more busy, but I won't forget about my fanfictions! (But, sorry for holding this one off a pretty long time... I will try to write for this story more often since people seem to like it.)

One more thing, I was going to edit the chapters and stuff, maybe fix up some spelling mistakes when suddenly my laptop got an infection and I have to compleatly reset everything. All my story documents are gone so I guess I'm not fixing them... Sorry!

**...**

I'm more than shocked. I'm far past terrified. I can't believe what just happened. Did my worst nightmere just become a reality? No, this can't be happening.

But it is. Every little thing tells me I have gone back to that very day I hate so much. The start of what seemed like the never ending 3 day cycle. I don't even want to walk. I feel as if I might faint. This is all way too much...

No, its all fake... I fell asleep outside on the balcony thing at the Stock Pot Inn.

Thats what I want to think.

"Quit wasting time! Do you _**want**_ the moon to crash?!" Tatl asks me, quite rudly.

I don't answer.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!" She demands to know.

There is no way I'm saving the world again... I just can't do it. Once was enough. I'd rather die than go through everything again! If I was able to do it than someone else can too...

I feel like if I stand here any longer then my sanity will break. I need to talk to someone, anyone who can possibly understand what I'm going through... Who am I kidding, nobody understands. I highly doubt anyone here in Clock Town has ever saved the world before, where as I had twice. Nobody will understand accidentally time traveling too far back, and nobody will understand being trapped in a younger form of yourself!

Wait...

It doesn't take too much thinking before I realize who I need to see, even if its this time period. He was able to connect with me 7 years from now, and I think we kind of have part of the same problem in time right now. He did say I could talk to him if I needed anybody, and I sure as hell do.

I stay around the Stock Pot Inn, waiting for the Postman to go in first before I do. This was so long ago, I can't remember the timing.

At about 2:10pm, he finally waltz in. I follow him inside.

The Postman and Anju speak for awhile, and she recives a letter. I wait until after the Postman heads out the door to talk to Anju.

"Do you have a reservation?" She asks me.

I nod my head yes.

"Thats good... is it? One moment, please." She checks her book for the reservation. " , I have you down for an afternoon arrival. Your room is the 'Knife Chamber' on the second floor. Here is your key. Please relax." She says, handing me the key.

I now know that the reservation wasn't actually mine, I found out that a goron with the same name had made a reservation. I feel bad for taking it but he doesn't seem to mind sleeping outside.

Before leaving, I show Anju the Kafei mask I have and she looks shocked.

"You're also looking for Kafei?" She asks, her hands partly covering her mouth.

She moves her hands back down by her sides. "I have a request!" Anju tells me. "Kafei... I have a clue... That will help you find him. Tonight, at 11:30, please come to our kitchen. We'll talk then..." Anju asks of me.

I agree and head on upstairs. I suppose I should get a bit of sleep...

...

I wake up, look through the window and notice it has gone dark. I panick and check the time. 11:50.

I head on down to the kitchen where I know Anju wont arrive until about 12.

Anju arrives and begins talking.

"I am sorry to trouble you late at night." She appoligizes. "It's about him... Kafei. I recieved a letter from him." Anju tells me. "Strange, isn't it? Getting a letter from a missing person..." She almosts goes into deep thought before saying, "But there's absolutly no mistaking it's from him! It's clear... To me..."

"Please!" She begs. "Here is my letter. Please put this in a postbox." Anju asks of me.

"When this is delivered... When he recieves my letter... You should be able to **meet **him!"

Thats exactly what I wanted to hear.

"Please tell him that Anju is waiting for him. And please, after you've seen him... Tell me how he looked." She continues asking of me. "I'm scared... I... I can't go." She stutters before saying, "Can I ask this of you?"

I nod my head yes.

"Thank you... very much." Finally, Anju hands me the letter.

I feel a bit bad... This time around, my intentions are not the same as before. I do feel like I'm using her, actually, I know I'm using her. And I do feel bad... It's just that I have already done this, and this is the only way of getting to Kafei. If I tried any other way then he would run away and be unseen.

"Please mail it immediantly in the morning." Is the final thing Anju asks of me. I agree and head out of the kitchen.

...

Insted of going back up to the room, I decide to head outside. There really is nothing to do, so I pull out my ocarina again. Now... If I play the notes to the Song of Time twice then I can fast forward to the morning, which I sucessfully do.

...

The light shins brightly. I wonder what happens to me when I skip time... Do I just stand there, frozen or does my physical body disappear for the time being? I guess that is something I'll never know...

I head on over to the mailbox and put the letter inside. It's only 6am, and I have to wait until about 3pm for the mail to get to Kafei. I wish I could just skip a few hours...

...

Time finally passes by and I am at the Landry Pool. I see the Postman heading on towards the bell, and I wait for the door to open. Finally, Kafei opens the door, forgetting to lock it, and that's when I dart in. I walk up and around the corner of his little hideout. I stay by the table, waiting his return.

It takes quite a while for Kafei to come back in. I jump at the sound of the door opening and closing, having been in silence for an hour.

He walks up to the area I am in, wearing his Keaton mask. Kafei takes a look at me. "Green hat... Green clothes... Anju wrote about you in her letter." He tells me. "It seems you are looking for Kafei... Can you keep a secrete?" He asks me.

I nod yes.

"Anju trusted you. I shall also trust you." He states before sliding off his mask.

"I am Kafei."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I'm taking a long time... Here is the next part :-)

...

**"Please, you have to believe me!" **I cry to him. Kafei looks very weirded out at my pled for help. I guess a time traveling hero who has gone back too far in the past is hard to believe, escpecially since this will technically be the first time he's met me.

Kafei stands there, basically in shock about the place I am putting him in. He is silent, not even moving in the slightest.

"All I'm asking is for someone to talk to... That's it..." I tell him.

Kafei sighs, then loosens up a bit. "Well, under normal circumstances I probally would think you are insane..." He tells me. "But here I am, possessing the body of a child. And just take a look around, with the moon crashing down & how everybody is acting now a days... Definatly not the weirdest story I've heard lately..."

I am so relieved. I don't even know what I'd do if he would have told me "Get out." or something along the lines.

"My name is Link." I tell him, incase he doesn't know.

"Hello, Link," He says, shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you, erm, again." Kafei says.

...

We have been sitting in his hideout, engaging in conversation for hours.

"You married Princess Zelda?!" Asks a shocked Kafei.

I nod. "It's not all magical and lovey like you would think."

"Trust me, that happends to all relationships." States Kafei.

"She wants to have a baby," I tell him. "It's not like I don't want kids, I do, It's just that we fight so much and I don't want my children seeing that."

There is a few moments of silence before Kafei speaks up. "Um, if you don't mind my asking, what do you fight about?" He nervously asks me.

"Anything and everything. If I leave the meal table early, thats a fight. If I walk too fast or slow, thats a fight. If I don't hold her hand, thats a fight. If I want a day to be lazy, that starts a fight. It's basically like, if I breath too loudly I am expected to apoligize!" I ramble on an on.

"I didn't want to come back to Termina..." I tell Kafei, tilting my head down. "Not after what happend, not after everything I went through to save it. It's scaring, mentally and emotionally. Hell, phycially too. And when I told Zelda I didn't want to come back here for our anniversary, man, did she flip."

"That's horrible!" Kafei shouts out. "And I thought my relationship was falling apart..." He states.

"Huh?" I look at Kafei. "You are suppose to be getting married soon, isn't this suppose to be the time you guys get along most?" I ask him.

"Well, it should be, yes..." He tells me. "But things are not working as I had originally planned... We had planned to wed a long time ago, back when we had been only children. People grow apart, and I guess we are just trying to hold onto each other for as long as possible."

There is a silence in the room as he seems to be thinking hard about something. I hesitate, but proceed.

"Do you think you should marry her?" I ask Kafei.

He is silent.

"Do you still love her?" I ask him.

"Well I'll always love her... It's just... I don't know, maybe it is not right..." He tells me.

I am a bit supprised at this. Back when I had originally met them seven years from the time I should be in, they had seemed so happy when they reunited. They had looked in the deepest of love. There was no denying that they were ment for eachother! Just the way they had looked at each other, the way they smiled, there embrace, everything was just so perfect. They had even chose to die together in the final minuites before the crashing! Why would Kafei go so far as to get the masks and finding Anju if he wasn't sure about his love for her?

"You had mentioned that in the future I told you that if you needed anyone, you could talk to me, correct?" Kafei asks.

I nod.

"Well, I need you too." He states. "How was I in the future? Could you please tell me that?"

"In the future? Well, you look about seven years older..." I tell him.

"So, this curse will not wear off?" He asks me.

I shake my head no.

"Well, that might actually be a good thing..." He states. I am supprised. "Now that I think about it, once I hit adult hood, again, appearing about ten years younger will be a blessing." He smiles.

"If you wanted to, you could even relive your childhood now." I tell him.

"Yes, I suppose I could. Authough, I am not lookin forward to another few years of schooling." He laughs.

"School? Was it really that horrible? I've always wanted to go... My childhood was pretty messed up, I never got to do stuff like that." I tell Kafei.

"Oh, really? I am so sorry. Well, I suppose school is not that bad. It just gets long and boring sometimes. The best part was always getting to see your friends everyday." He tells me.

**'Night of The Second Day'**

**'36 Hours Remain'**


	5. Chapter 5

"Link!" Kafei shouts at me.

I whip my head around, facing him.

"What's going on? Are you alright?" He asks me.

"Um, yes, I am fine." I tell him.

"You didn't look fine. Perhaps you should go see a doctor? I will take you there." Kafei says.

"No, no, really. I am okay!" I tell him.

"Very well," Kafei says, sighing. "I wouldn't want to force you into going." He tells me.

"It's just..." I start. "I'm scared beyond belief to be here, in this time, again! I've had nightmeres about coming back over and over again but I always told myself it would never happen again and it was done!" I tell Kafei, trying to hold back my tears.

Kafei sits closer to me and puts his arm around my shoulder. "We are all scared, but with you... You know exactly what will happen. I am at a loss for words, I do not know what to say." He tells me. "But I truly am sorry for you."

It's been a long time since I've had anyone sorry for me. Everyone thinks I have it good, I'm known as a hero, I married a princess, but in all truths I am miserable. I love Princess Zelda a lot but I know we just were not ment to be together. And what I've done to become a hero is a lot more painful than imagined. And I would live my every day after the event living in a castle, surrounded by people who look up to me. People who address me by _'Hero'. _That is all I'll ever be known as. I'm that guy that saved the world.

I don't want to be the hero anymore. I hate all these memories. Even if I erase them from my mind, I still have the terrible marks on my body that will draw all thoughts back. All the evil I witnessed, all the fighting, all the heartbreak, the sorrow, the tears, everything I had delt with just to be called The Hero afterwards... It might sound stupid and selfish, but I don't want that anymore.

"Link," Kafei speaks up. "What do you plan on doing now?" He asks me.

I think for a second. "I don't know."

"The moon will crash tomorrow... Do you plan on saving us once again?" He asks me.

I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do! I know I am the only one who can save this world but I can't do it again... I'm not sure I even know how to repeat my actions I had done seven years ago. I have weapons and masks with me here in this time, but some of this stuff is things I haven't even looked at since, let alone use it. I'm not sure I am mentally able to proceed in saving Termina again.

"I understand if you can't." Kafei tells me.

I look at him in shock.

"It must have been hard for you. And the state you are in, you do not look up for it."

"But Kafei, these people... They don't deserve to die because of my selfishness."

Kafei quickly sits kneels infront of me, placing both hands on my shoulders, looking me straight in the eye. "You have saved us once. If the people of Termina pled for safty from you, and you decline, that is not selfish. That is called 'you are done'. If you can not handle saving the world again, then don't. If these people truly wanted safty, then they would go out and do what you did. Do not feel like you let everybody down, because what happened already happened. No need to repeat." He tells me.

I stay silent, looking up at Kafei. The only noise now is the rain outside.

After what seemed like forever, Kafei finally took his spot sitting next to me.

"Are you saying you don't care if you live or die tomorrow?" I ask him.

"Well, I've lived for awhile... It will be a sin for the young ones to have to go so early, but as an adult in a childs body... I'd say I've lived to my full potential... The one thing I wanted before death was to wed somebody... If that means Anju, then I'll take it." He explains to me.

I look at him, his head in down, facing the floor. "If the world wasn't ending tomorrow, are you saying you would not have married Anju?" I ask him.

"Now I sound incredibly selfish... But I do believe my answer is yes." He pauses before continuing. "I don't want to die alone. I know she loves me, and I love her. I just don't think I love her as much as she does me. If she is the only one I can love in that way in what is left of this world then I guess I have no choice. I can't go out and find someone else... Look at the body I have. No one my age would marry me before time runs out, it would seem very strange. But Anju knows my real age, and she loves me... As long as she doesn't know my true feelings about her, everything will be okay until the end."

"And what if you wed Anju, but the world has been saved. What happens then?" I ask Kafei.

"In the future, I am married to Anju, correct?" He asks me.

I nod.

"And how was it?" He asks me.

I hesitate, but figure I should tell him the truth.

"You were explaining to me about your marriage before I came back to this time... You had mentioned regrets and mistakes..." I confessed to Kafei.

_"I see... So it is true..." _He mumbles to himself. "Link, I need you to do me a favor." He tells me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Just hold on a second." He says, flying from his spot and getting some paper. There, he starts writing a letter.

...

Running across town to make it in time before the doors to the Stock Pot Inn is hard enough, but running in the rain is worse. I make it in time, and open the door.

"I'm sorry, we are just about to close up." Anju tells me.

Insted of responding, I just pass her the letter.

"Um... Is this for me?" She asks.

I nod.

Anju opens up the letter and unfolds it open. Her facial expression changes as she reads. It began as happy, knowing the letter was from her love, but began to sadden.

She puts the paper down on the desk and looks at me, teary eyed. "Is this some kind of joke?" She asks.

I am shocked. I have no clue what was in the letter. Kafei had just passed it to me and said deliver it, I wouldn't dare peak at other peoples buisness.

"Kafei told me to run over fast and give that to you..." I tell her.

"Are you positive this is from him?" She asks in disbelief.

I nod.

She cries.

"If you are lying... Please tell me now..." She says to me.

"I'm sorry, that was really from him.." I tell Anju once again.

She tries to stop her tears, but fails.

"It's closing time... You really need to leave." She tells me.

I do as told.

...

Back in Kafei's hideout, I strip down and change into a dry outfit that Kafei had readied for me.

"Did you give it to her?" Asks Kafei.

"Yes." I say, straightening out the new clothes.

"How did she take it?" He asks me.

"She had began crying." I tell him.

Kafei stays silent for a few moments, helping me hang up my wet clothes to dry.

"I hope she will be okay..." He says.

"I don't mean to be rude but I was just wondering... Did you just... Break it off with her?" I ask Kafei.

He stays silent for a few seconds before answering. "Well, I guess you could put it that way..." He tells me.

I fear the worst. "Kafei... That wasn't.. wasn't a suicide letter, was it?"

"No, not even close." He informs me.

"She had seemed pretty upset..." I tell Kafei.

"Link... I figured since I am going to die then I might as well share my biggest secrete... And from what you had told me, even seven years from now I was not able to share it." He tells me.

"From what I've told you?" I question. I can't possibly imagine what I could have told him that was very secretive...

"Link... I'm gay."


	6. Chapter 6

"If your gay... Then why will you marry Anju?" I ask Kafei. I definatly was not expecting him to tell me that he was homosexual...

"I just didn't want to be alone, I guess... That's why even once I realized I wasn't attracted to females, I stayed with her..." He tells me. "I feel so sick... I know I have been using her, faking a love that never existed for me, and where as she believed every bit of it... It's horrible..." He leans against the wall, his eyes focased on the floor. "But I wanted her to know the truth... I can't stand to know that I played her for over seven years... I still love her, and I didn't want to hurt her... But it's better that she knows the truth insted of dying while holding onto a lie."

"Kafei... You just let her go... Doesn't that mean... You're alone?" I ask him.

"Yes, I suppose it does..." He answers, sadly.

I sit on his bed, silently. It must be really hard for him right now. He said he didn't want to die alone, but he can't die with someone who he doesn't love that way. Before I came along, Kafei would have just went with it, and married Anju. The love I saw from my first time in this time period looked real. Everything seemed so perfect, almost like a story. But indeed, it was fictional, and with a very unexpected plot twist. I would have never guessed that Kafei wasn't actually in love with Anju until he told me. But by the way Anju had reacted, I do believe she had loved Kafei. Their love had been one sided this entire time, and nobody would have ever known.

"Oh no..." Kafei whispers, taking a seat beside me on his bed. "What have I done?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"I just... I'm going to die alone." Kafei states.

"I thought you didn't want to hurt Anju?" I ask him.

"I don't... But I'm hurting myself..." He says, placing his head in his hands.

"Kafei... I thought this was what you wanted? I thought you wanted to die with the truth?"

"I do! But..." He stops for a breif second, lifting his head up, and facing me. "The truth hurts sometimes..."

"I know." I softly say. Hesitantly, I lean in to hug him. Luckily, he doesn't reject, and he hugs me back.

I find contact like this very awkward sometimes... It's probably because I'm not used to it. I've only really ever hugged Zelda, and thats only because she said it's nessicary in a relationship. I've never even hugged my parents, they had passed away far too long ago, way before I can remember.

Due to the awkwardness of very close contact with someone, I begin blushing. Quickly, I politly pull away from the hug, and try to hide my face from him. It's not that I like him or anything... I'm just not used to physical contact...

"Um..." Kafei begins. "It's kinda late... We should probally try to get a good sleep, it being our last and all..." He tells me.

I nod.

"We can... Um... Just sleep in the same bed... I wouldn't want to make you go on the floor or anything for your final rest... And besides, being the size of children, we are both able to fit anyway, so why not." He tells me, seemingly nervous.

I don't ask any questions or say anything, I just nod again & crawl in the bed. Kafei turns out the lamp and then hops in.

We are both pretty small now, but it is still not designed for the two of us.

"Link?" Kafei whispers in the dark.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Are you scared for tomorrow?" He asks me.

"I know exactly what happens... I know exactly when it will happen... I'm terrified." I admit to him.

"I don't want to die yet... There is stuff I haven't even gotten a chance to do..." He tells me.

Thoughts all invade my mind. I could be out there saving the world again... If I did that then I'd get another lifetime... I could relive from child to adult again. My life would seem exstended. I've lived for so many extra days, I could say I already lived a full life, but I feel like I haven't. Maybe if I wasn't so selfish then Kafei wouldn't be so scared right now. The rest of the world wouldn't be scared. They would all be alive in two days if I's just man up and go.

I'm not sure if I can even do it all again. I wouldn't have to re-do everything... It would just be the last part of my mission again... It can't be that bad, can it?

Who am I kidding? I'd have a huge break down while fighting Majora & die in the first thirty seconds... What a hero I am...

If I really wanted to live, then I could just keep doing the Song of Time over and over until I've finally found my courage...

_ Do I really want to live?_

Of course I do. There is so much to life that if I don't decide on living by tomorrow, then I'll miss out on.

I don't **have** to marry Princess Zelda again, but if I don't then I might end up alone... I don't mind being alone, I've felt alone most of my life. But you never know, some day I might change my mind and fall in love with someone I never expected to love with before. Maybe if I save the world again then I can change the route of my life, I will have kids in the future and raise them correctly, not in a family full of fighting and kingdom rules, but in a home in a small village or town. Maybe I can get married happily. Maybe I can live with someone who will respect me more than Zelda had. Not force me to do stuff that I really didn't want to do...

I had been thinking for so long, and became so deep in thought that I never even realized that Kafei had pulled me into a hug before he had drifted into sleep. His grip around me was so tight, I couldn't get outta it without waking him up.

It probably makes him feel better to be close to somebody right now anyway, so I stay in this position. I really hate to see others upset, so I do practically everything I can to make them happy again, even for random strangers sometimes.

But two grown men, in the same bed, sleeping in imbrace... That does seem a bit... Erm... Well, if anyone walked in then they would think of us as a gay couple... Since we both look like children, it would be innocent and even seem kinda cute to be honiest... I mean, if it wern't us and actual kids it would look cute...

...

I go to rub my eyes but feel a grip around me. I manage to pull one arm up and rub my eyes, and then try to regain focas in the dim light. I look over, and see that Kafei is still holding me... I also see that he is awake now.

"Good morning." He says, strangly cheerfully.

"Um, yeah... Good morning..." I reply, gentially trying to loosen his grip around me.

"If you slept any longer then you would have slept your last day away! I wanted to wake you up earlier, but you look so peaceful when you sleep, I couldn't." He tells me, in a strange tone.

I don't reply. He's been acting strange... I think he is a bit confused... I'm definatly not used to waking up next to a man thats flirting with me... It feels extreamly awkward but I'd feel bad telling him so...

I also am debating on saving the world or not... I know I am scared, but imagine the benifits of it. I will make sure to lock up the ocarina after to make sure I never have to relive these terrifying three days again.

Kafei had released me from his grip, so I decided to lie on my stomach, arms crossed under my head, facing Kafei. Lacking contact, Kafei then begins to rub my back...

As awkward and uncomfortable that may be for me, I still don't say anything. This little bit of contact and acceptance with someone he trusts might just be what he needs right now.

"Whats wrong?" Kafei asks me.

"Nothing... Just thinking." I tell him.

"Oh. Well, do you have any plans for today?" He asks me.

"Thats what I've been thinking about." I respond to him. "I was thinking-... Well, what if I tried? If I fail then it would be the same result if I didn't even try... But what if I tried to save the world one last time?" I said out. "If I saved it again then you would get to do the stuff you said you didn't get to, and you will live without that burdent on your shoulders, because you already came out about not liking females... You could live the rest of your life how you want to. And everyone else would get to live too. If I just go and fight him tonight... Then everyone gets another shot at life."

"But Link, you said it yourself that you don't think you could do it again!" Kafei says, sitting up.

His reaction suprises me, I sit up also.

"You could get hurt, or die before its time! You said your mentally unable to do so! What if you get there and freeze up, or forget how to do something and time runs out? We would both be left alone in our final moments." He begins rambling on.

I see now. He is replacing Anju with me for the time being. He doesn't want to die alone, and he really means it. It almost seems like he has developed a strange crush on me overnight, but I guess he's really desprite and just can not be alone. I don't really blame him though, he's not even half as insane as how some of the people in this town were before death.

"But Kafei, I could save this place again! Live another full life. But if I die trying, then that truly makes me a hero. I'd rather die trying then die knowing I could have done something. Besides, I was born into this world for the purpose of saving it. If I don't do so then I feel as if I've failed..." I tell Kafei.

He seems to have calmed down a bit and silently nods.

"Link, I am so sorry." He tells me.

"Huh?" I say out, confused.

"I have no idea what I am doing..." Says Kafei, twisting his position on the bed to lean against the wall. "I've known why you are here this whole time and I just tried to tell you not to do your job out of selfishness..." He states.

"Listen, its fine." I look him in the eye. He kinda just blows it off. "Really, it is. Everyone loses focas every now and then." I assure him.

"So, what are you going to do now?" He asks me.

"I have to wait until tonight... Then, if I suceed, I won't be back until tomorrow." I tell Kafei.

"And what will you do after tomorrow?" He asks.

I think for a second.

"I... don't know..."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Oh, how I'd love to have spell check...

I read back through some of my story and apparently I don't even think when I am typing... I try my best to fix mistakes before I post, but I don't get all of them...

I noticed some really horible ones in the previous chapter, and I'm tempted to leave them there XD. As for the first few chapters of both this and my other fanfiction, I had my computer reset, all files had been deleated. I'm not going to re-type the entire story just to fix a few spelling mistakes...

I'll fix what I can soon.

One last thing, Sorry for this chapter being so short. I just thought that was a good spot to end it...

Thanks~

...

_**Night of Final Day**_

_**12 Hours Remain**_

"Link!" Kafei yells out. "Are you alright?" He asks.

"Um, yes. Sorry." I say, looking away from the moon.

We had spent today talking. I now have my mind set on saving Termina, and the world once again, but even just the thought of it still frightens me.

The air begins to feel colder as the sky darkens. Clock Town has been nearly empty for hours now. Because of that, Kafei had agreed to come out from hiding.

We stand on the roof of the Milk Bar, the balcony-like area. This was the same spot we would be standing in seven years from now. We had began to have our first actual conversation here, but it was the same one I had regretted.

Wait-

Did I really regret the conversation? This whole thing started out because Zelda had overheard us talking and got upset. That's why I am here now.

I sigh.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Kafei asks me again.

"Yeah," I tell him. "I was just doing some deep thinking."

We were back to standing in silence when Kafei speaks up.

"I'm sorry, Link." He tells me.

"Sorry? For what?" I ask him.

"The way I had acted earlier... That was stupid of me. I have no clue what I was doing, and I could tell you felt very uncomforable." Kafei admits.

To be honiest, I didn't really think much of that. Everyone is a bit unstable here in this time, I don't blame him for acting that way. I understand that he felt alone, and knowing you will face death doesn't exactly help.

"It's alright. I thought you just needed someone... I was happy to be there for you." I tell him with a smile. I can see the relief blow over him as he begins to chill out.

"So," He begins. "Are you really going to do it?" He asks me.

My eyes fall back apon the clock tower. "I'm scared." I admit. "But it will help people. Save lives. Everyone will get to live..." I state. "If I can defeat this bad, only good will come."

"I envy you Link." Kafei says to me. "Your so brave... I could never do something so dangerous..."

I choose not to reply. Authough I feel a lot more courage than before, I am still scared to death of this. I thought I'd never, ever have to do this again. I thought it was once then done. I would always tell myself never again, but yet, here I am. There is nobody to blame but myself for being here. If I would have just tried to apoligize insted of pulling out that stupid ocarina then I would be safe right now. I would look like a normal adult. I would be discussing having children insted of discussing death. I would be talking to Zelda about love insted of talking to Kafei about fear. Everything would be so diffrent if I just didn't play that stupid song.

...

My heart pounds against my chest as I wait for the door to open. Kafei stands next to me, wanting to spend every moment he can with someone. Unfortunatly, I will have to leave him behind as soon as the door falls open.

Quickly, I check to make sure I have everything I need. My sword, sheild, masks, everything. I had put back on my original clothes before leaving Kafei's little hide out.

Kafei is waiting in silence, where as everything around me is loud. I can hear my heart beating, and its beating fast. My ears ring between beats, and my thoughts are everywhere.

_Please be a dream_

_ Please be a dream_

_ Please be a dream_

My only hope seems to be non-existant.

The sound of the first firework startles me, causing me to jump. The sound of them makes me feel like my ears are bleeding.

My eyes widen as the door begins to move.

It almost seems slow-motion. I watch its every movement, the way each pannel slides down, creating stairs.

_***Boom***_

_** *Boom***_

_** *Boom***_

I can feel the thump of the door benieth my feet each time one falls.

The last one sets in, and I can't make my feet move.

I turn to Kafei, who is staring at me. "Good luck, Link..." He tells me. "I wish I could be of some sort of help to you..."

"Thanks... It's fine, just make sure you have a good life after this, thats all." I tell him.

His lips frown lightly. "You talk as if you are not going to return..."

"I can't garentee I will come back..." I inform him. "But I'll try my best."

Kafei's eyes show fear and sadness, much like how I imagine everyone else at this time. "T-time isn't kind, Link." He chokes, looking directly at me. "You better get a move on before it runs up."

"Yes," I say. "I'll... See you later."

"I'll see you later." Kafei says back.

Finally, I turn to the stairs. Nervous, I begin to run up.

_**6 Hours Remain**_

_"I'll see you later."_


End file.
